


Breaking the Pattern

by MrsMetta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMetta/pseuds/MrsMetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step by step...</p><p>(The format of the ficlet is 221B, meaning 221 words, the last word beginning with b.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Pattern

"He talked to me again yesterday," she announced as a substitute of greeting, her plain brown hair in the standard ponytail. Her facial expression clearly signalled she cultivated hope and deliberately repressed doubt about her pursuit of the man.

'He must have told you how much sugar he took in his coffee,' I sighed inwardly. Naturally, the sentence never escaped my head. After adjusting my spectacles, I gave her a reassuring smile instead.

She got comfortable in the usual way so we could go on exploring her memories. As I discreetly pushed the box of tissues closer I could not help feeling a slight clench in my stomach despite decades of practice. In front of my eyes unfolded the shadows that her father's deeds had cast on her and his family.

No wonder she was afraid to be a confident woman. The lopsided curve of her lips practically screamed of held back emotions and suppressed joy. Several weeks ago she had asked for my professional help to overcome her habitual attraction towards unapproachable men...

At the end of the session I took a last look at my notes, labelled with M. H. and today's date.

"You made a big step in your progress this afternoon," I encouraged her. Then silently added to myself, 'Still a long way to go, I believe.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Betaed, improved and heartfeltly encouraged by Ariane DeVere.  
> Midwifed by Mirith Griffin who had flooded me with compliments and literally compelled me to write.  
> Eternal thanks go to both of them without whom this would never have been born.


End file.
